Caught Up in the New Year
by Thomas Linquist
Summary: The more things change, the more they stay the same. Are you familiar with the curse, "I hope you have kids that behave just like you!" A quick holiday read.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, I do not own the rights to the characters from the Kim Possible television series. Pity too. I think if we all pooled our resources, we could have kept the series going indefinitely.

* * *

**New Years 2028**

They were lying on the living room sofa, caught up in a very deep kiss. The new year had begun more than half an hour previously. In fact, that was when the kiss had begun. Aside from the occasional breath of air, or shifting of position, it had never ended.

The lights came on suddenly, and both of the teenagers rolled off of the couch and onto the floor. The boy wound up underneath his girlfriend, which he considered just as well, since it meant he had a few seconds longer to keep breathing. For her part, the girl was scrambling to get up, checking that her clothing was still intact. Things had been getting rather heavy towards the end. Both blinked rapidly, looking toward the door of the room.

"Sarah Anne Stoppable!" The fiery haired woman standing in the doorway shouted at her daughter, her hand still on the switch. She was staring at Sarah with a mixed look of anger and disappointment. It was hard to say which was dominant. Kim's other hand was clenched in a tight fist, jammed on her hip. "Get up off of that floor this instant. Your father and I trusted you to have Evan over here, to be responsible." At that moment the young couple saw the blond man standing in the other door, which lead to the dining room. There was no escaping the sitch. "Evan, you and I are going to have a little talk, in the gym, now!" Kim raised the fist and extended a finger, pointing to the basement door.

Evan Moore marched stiffly to the door and preceded the angry woman down the stairs. Sarah watched glumly, and prayed that he would be able to emerge once again without medical help. She had never seen her mother quite so angry.

Ron Stoppable, in the meantime, had moved into the room and pushed his daughter into one of the chairs that flanked the fireplace. He paced back and forth. Every now and then, he would look at the family portrait which was mounted above the mantle.

"Dad, I..." Sarah began. She subsided when her father looked at her. His eyes were cold, hard, and blue. This was never a good sign. She was in for it now, but she knew that Evan Moore was "the one", and she hoped to make her father understand.

Finally, Ron sat down in the chair opposite her. His eyes had returned to their normal chocolate brown color. There was something else there too. They sparkled with a hint of humor. He looked steadily at Sarah, and sighed.

"You do know why we are so angry right now, don't you?"

"Yes. You thought Evan and I were going to..."

"Don't even go there, I'm not ready for that, even if you are."

"Dad?" This wasn't going where she thought it would.

"You are seventeen now, Sarah, a grown woman. You are generally a mature, responsible young woman. Sometimes your mother and I forget that, and want to keep you as our little girl for just a little bit longer." Ron stood again, facing the mantle, and rubbed the back of his neck. Straightening his shoulders, he chuckled a little bit. "You see, your Grandpa James and I had this same talk a little over twenty years ago. There were a few choice words about space probes and other dire consequences, but it boiled down to the same thing."

**New Years Eve 2006**

The year was just coming to a close. Kim and Ron had been a couple for about seven months. Officially that is. They had been spending this time of year together since they were kids. It was very rare indeed for important moments to go by with them not side by side. Still, it was different this year. They were an actual, dating couple.

James and Anne Possible had gone out to a party being held at the hospital for the neurosurgery staff. As head of the department, Anne always liked to be sure that she was the last to leave, that everyone had a good time, and had a safe ride home. They had left Kim and Ron in the family room, watching movies and waiting for the big ball to drop. The boys had been invited to a party at the home of one of the guys from school, and were just going to sleep there. It was, quite possibly, the first time that Kim and Ron had managed to be alone in weeks.

Seems every villain had been working on some scheme or another to take advantage of the commotion of the holiday season. Naturally, Ron had gone into his usual spiel about how Drakken was trying to steal Christmas. This was something of a standing joke with them, and even Ron didn't take the idea seriously anymore. It was just a Team Possible tradition, as was the defeat of the latest plan to take over the world.

The effect of all of the missions was that they were simply not interested in attending any of the parties that they had been invited to. Monique was a little put out, but understood completely.

As the final moment of the year started to tick away, Kim and Ron looked at each other. Brown eyes met green. They smiled at each other and held hands. When the last second passed, the couple held each other close.

"Happy New Year, KP."

"Happy New Year, Ron."

What had been meant as just a quick kiss of tradition, very quickly changed into something deeper. It seemed to go on forever. Seemingly breathing in unison, they held each other tight. Kim's arms slipped around her boyfriend's neck, her fingers running through that unruly mop of blond hair that she loved so much. His arms, in turn, wound around her waist, holding on to her as if his very life depended on it. With each passing moment, they became more tightly entwined in each other. Slowly, Kim pushed Ron back onto the sofa, so that his head rested on one of the arms. When he was lying down, she found herself straddling his hips. The hormones were almost tangible in the air.

Neither one noticed the time pass by, the celebrations on the television wind down, and an old movie come on the screen. Similarly, neither heard the sound of the garage door opening and closing, just on the other side of the wall behind the sofa. Consequently, both of the teens were startled when Anne Possible cleared her throat.

Ron tried to sit up, and Kim lost her balance where she was on top of him. Grabbing onto his neck tightly, she tried to steady herself and get off of him at the same time. Instead she pulled him onto the floor with him, landing in a tangled mess of arms and legs between the sofa and the coffee table. The bowl of popcorn went flying and a half eaten bag of chips was crushed under the two bodies. Anne Possible stood over this sight with a stern but bemused look on her face. James on the other hand, was turning several shades of purple, and his hands were clenched tightly at his side.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! Garage! Now!" One hand pointed to the door that he had only just come through into _his_ home. Home to find a boy he trusted, seemingly taking advantage of his Kimmie-cub.

Ron finally managed to extricate himself from his girlfriend's arms, and sidled past the angry man. He had never seen Mr. Dr. P quite this angry. It just wasn't in his nature. Glancing back, he saw Mrs. Dr. P grab Kim by the wrist and drag her up the stairs to her room.

"Sir, it's my fault." Ron began when James had closed the garage door. "I know it looked bad, but we didn't mean for anything, you know, serious, to happen. It's just that, well, I really do love Kim..."

"Stop right there, Ronald." James went over to the workbench, where yet another of the twins' little projects lay half completed. A small portion of his mind noted that the fuel tanks on this rocket were much more advanced than usual, and could be scaled up to be useful on the Keppler II, back at the space center. "I just need a second here, son."

Ron waited, beads of sweat running down his neck. He didn't even dare to raise a hand to wipe them away. He was in so much trouble. If he was lucky, he might be barred from the house when neither of Kim's parents were home. More likely, Mr. Possible was going to prohibit him from ever seeing Kim again. It was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. They had only just realized how deep their feelings for each other ran. Now, his lack of self control was going to end it all.

"Ronald, Ron, I've been expecting this day since you brought Kimmie home from your date to the Middleton Days fair. Sure, she was under the influence of that chip, but she still chose _you_ to be fixated on. Her mother tells me that the thing could only make her experience love more deeply, it could not decide who she would love. That was all her, and all you." James took a deep breath. "I guess I knew we were going to have to have this talk sooner or later."

"No, I'm not happy that I came home to find you and my daughter very deeply involved in... well, you know." He fidgeted a little, uncomfortable even thinking about what might have been going on in the minds of the young couple. "I do understand though. You love each other very much, have ever since you met as children. I guess that's the point. You aren't kids anymore."

He paced around the work area of the garage a few times.

"Look, Ron, I really do approve of your relationship with Kim. I want you to know that. All the same, there have to be some rules here. You are still young after all. I want you to avoid getting into anything that you might regret later. You have to be responsible, as a couple. That means that if Kimmie starts to get a little out of control, I expect you to put the brakes on." He looked at the ceiling for a moment before meeting Ron's eyes.

"I know it's hard, being a young man and all. I've been there." There was a far off look on his face as he remembered something. He really must remember to call his mother-in-law and thank her for the little "chat" they had shared, many years ago. "We want to trust you, Ron. I know you won't let us down."

Now his expression got very serious. "If you do decide that you are both ready for... sex," he had trouble even saying it. "I expect you to be responsible about that too."

"Most importantly, if you ever do anything, and I mean _anything _to hurt my Kimmie-cub, you can expect a one way trip into a black hole. Or maybe, I'll just finally let the boys finish one of those projects of theirs one of these days, and you can be the guinea pig." He put a hand on one of the young man's shoulders. "Prove me right, son."

**January 2029, Barely**

"So you see, Sarah, we do understand. We might be a little angry and disappointed, because you will always be our little girl, just like your mom was always your grandfather's Kimmie-cub." Ron looked up at the portrait that hung over the fireplace once more. He stared at the picture of James Possible. _"I miss you, Mr. Dr. P... Dad. I hope I'm half the father that you were. That car accident took you way too soon."_

"I'm sure that your mother is downstairs giving Evan the same lecture that your grandmother gave her back then. We know that you will be responsible and respect yourselves and each other. Just remember, if you end up hurt in some way..." His eyes changed back to an icy blue color, and the Lotus Blade suddenly appeared and hovered in front of him. "Let's just say, _I'm_ going to have to practice a little more self control."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the continuation of what happened when Kim and Ron came home on New Years. Many have wondered if Evan is still alive and ambulatory. More importantly, there seems to be some fascination with Sarah's ears. I'm happy to say that she did not inherit her father's appendages.

The disclaimer from the first chapter stands. Disney still owns Kim Possible and company.

* * *

**New Years 2028**

Evan Moore walked down the stairs to the basement gym, his head carefully down and eyes on the treads. At any moment, he expected to feel hands on his shoulders, pushing him down those steps and onto the floor at the bottom. If he was lucky, maybe she would make it quick. Mrs. Stoppable was a diplomat and negotiator by profession, but she was a mother first. He wouldn't blame her for anything, after all, he had been lying on the sofa with her daughter in the dark.

Reaching the basement floor unscathed, he opened the door to the large home gym that Ron had put in before they had moved in. He held the door for Mrs. Stoppable, and then followed her in, closing it behind him. He knew that this was not going to be pretty, and he really didn't want Sarah to hear him screaming.

One corner of the room was dedicated to a weight machine. Another had a set of shelves with a rather intimidating set of practice weapons. In front of the shelves was a large open space with mats. Evan knew from experience that the entire family practiced several forms of martial arts. Mr. Stoppable himself had taught him some of the fundamentals of self defense. The first week had been spent learning how to fall correctly as he was tossed about. Kim pointed to a third corner.

This third area was set up with a heavy punching bag other boxing equipment.

"Wait over there. Move and I will come find you." With that Kim went through another door to a change room, grabbing some workout clothes on her way.

Evan looked around the room. This was probably the last time he'd ever see it. More to the point, it was probably the last time he would ever see Sarah. It wasn't something that he even liked to contemplate. Ever since he had met the blonde girl in preschool, they had been the best of friends. Each had tried setting the other up with friends, but relationships just fell apart, until they realized that they had both been waiting for the other. Only six months before had they admitted to each other how they really felt.

Kim Stoppable came out of the change room in a light blue gi, complete with a black belt. Now Evan was sure he was in trouble.

"Hold the heavy bag for me."

He stood behind the leather bag hanging from the ceiling and put his shoulder to it, bracing with his feet. No sooner had he done so than he felt the heavy blows as Mrs. Stoppable repeatedly kicked and punched at the bag. Her breathing was heavy but regular. Every now and then, she would give a mighty yell as she brought a foot up in a side kick. The sound of flesh on leather filled the room. All the while, Evan held the bag firmly, not moving so much as an inch. In this state, his girlfriend's mother was just likely to connect with his ear, and there would be no recovering from that.

The pounding went on for several minutes. Several minutes turned into half an hour. Eventually, the red headed demon began to slow down. When she finally stopped throwing blows at the bag, Evan peeked out from behind the bag. Mrs. Stoppable was panting and sweat had begun to roll from her brow. Without waiting to ask for permission or a request, he went over to the shelves by the change room door and grabbed a towel. He brought it over and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Evan." Kim said, sitting on a bench against one wall. With a nod and glance, she indicated that the boy should sit next to her. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as she wiped her face and ran her fingers through her long auburn hair. For several minutes, she simply sat with her back up against the wall.

"Look, Evan, Mr. Stoppable and I are very angry right now. It's a parent thing. You kids are old enough now that what you are feeling is natural. We just aren't as prepared for it as we thought we would be." Uncharacteristically, Kim giggled like she had when she was in her late teens. "Mom always said that things would be different from this side. If she were here, she'd be laughing at me in that quiet way of hers." She got a wistful look on her face. _"I miss you, Mom. I wish somebody had stopped that man from driving drunk."_

**New Years Eve 2006**

Anne Possible grabbed her daughter by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs. Kim only managed a single glance at the garage door on the way out of the family room. They marched up the stairs, and then the ladder to Kim's room.

"Mom, you have to stop Dad! It wasn't Ron's fault. I..."

"Don't worry about Ron. Your father won't do any permanent damage. You know that your father is a peaceable man. We are just very upset and disappointed in the both of you. All of these months, and you have never shown such a lack of self control. That's the only reason we've always been willing to leave you and Ron alone together, not to mention the sleeping arrangements on missions." Anne frowned sternly at her oldest child.

"I know that at your age, hormones are going to be surging all over the place. You have a very strong personality, so when you get urges, you can't help but express them." Now her eyes softened a little. "You get that naturally from your father and I, so you have the possibility of twice the regrets. We have raised you to be a proper lady, Kim. Lying on top of your boyfriend like that definitely isn't what we had in mind."

"Mom, I love Ron. It's taken me thirteen years to figure it out!" Kim was desperate to make her mother understand.

"I know. When you started seeing Eric, I was rather surprised and disappointed." She watched her daughter shudder with the memory of being duped by the synthodrone. "I was so sure that you and Ron would get your act together. You don't know how hard it was for me to keep quiet." Anne thought back to an incident over a year previously, when Ron had woken from a nightmare, no a _night terror_ in the guest bedroom after a mission, scared to death about possibly losing Kim. She had promised that she would never tell anyone. "I just want you to take a little more time before getting that intimate."

"I understand, Mom. I'm sorry I lost control tonight."

"I know, Kimmie. You are very much in love, but you have so much to do before you take your relationship to the step of sex. You have both waited this long, I'm sure just a bit longer won't hurt you." Anne hugged her daughter.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, sweetheart. The wait will be worth it." She thought back to the night that she and James had finally reached that step in their relationship. It almost hadn't happened.

She and her then boyfriend had been studying in her apartment while she was in med school. It had started with just touching fingers. Fingers became holding hands, holding hands to a kiss. Before they realized what was happening, they had been on the beat up old futon in the living room. It was at that point that her mother had decided to let herself into the apartment. She had called Esther Possible and both had been subjected to a lengthy lecture and a new set of rules about when and where they should be doing their studying.

**January 2029, Barely**

"Evan, our daughter cares very deeply for you, maybe even loves you. Love means being willing to respect each other, and to wait until you are ready to make a commitment like a sexual relationship. Ron and I like you, and we want to trust you to control your impulses with our daughter." Kim put her arm around the young man's shoulders. "Please, just wait a little bit longer."

"We won't let you down, Mrs. Stoppable. You and Mr. S have been like a second family to me. I think that's why it took so long for me to realize how I really felt about Sarah." The boy squirmed a little. "She would never do anything that you wouldn't approve of, Mrs. S. Neither of us would."

"I think we see eye to eye here, Evan. Just remember, we don't want either of you to get hurt. If one of you does, I might just not make it to the heavy bag before dealing with the other."


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick add on to this tale, to wrap things up. With thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far. I caught it from a few people for the deaths of James and Anne Possible. I felt that needed some expansion. Sorry if I bum you out with this.

As usual, I claim no rights to Kim Possible and the other canon characters.

* * *

**Over a Cup**

It was much later in the morning that Ron and Kim Stoppable sat in the kitchen. Ron was just adding honey to his tea, while Kim was blowing over the rim of her cup of coffee. After watching their daughter say goodnight to her boyfriend, checking him for signs of injury all the while, they had curled up in bed and related their conversations.

"If only my mother could have been listening down there, Ron. She would have been laughing at me and saying something about how I was getting a taste of my own medicine." She looked at her husband as he stirred his tea. "I really missed her last night."

Ron put his spoon on the rest and carefully tasted his hot drink.

"I know just what you mean. I kept looking up at that portrait over the fireplace, at the picture of your dad." He looked back at her with a wistful expression. "He and Dad were the best examples of fatherhood a guy could ask for. I think maybe your dad was one of the few adults I respected without fearing. He accepted me for who I was, and believed that I would be good enough for you." There was a moment of silent reflection. "With the possible exception of that night all those years ago. I thought for sure I was booked on a one way flight to a black hole."

Both of them just sat with little smiles on their faces. The smiles slowly faded.

"Ron, I think I need to go see them."

"That sounds like a good idea. It's not too cold out today, so we should be okay if we go this afternoon."

**December 22, 2024**

The Christmas spirit was alive and well in Middleton. There were decorations on almost every home. Garland was strung from lamp post to lamp post. School had let out the day before, and Sarah Stoppable was wandering the mall with her best friend, Evan Moore, searching out the perfect gift for his little brother, Ryan. Listening to the holiday tunes on the public address speakers, she happened to look to her right.

There, in the window of a jewelery store was an inexpensive yet beautiful pendant, a heart with a tiny stone set in the center. She grabbed Evan by the hand and took him over.

"There is the perfect gift for Jean! I swear, you get that for her, and she'll be smothering you with kisses." She made kissy-face noises at him and grinned. It had been her goal to get Evan and her young aunt under the mistletoe by Christmas eve. She had been teasing him about her for the last couple of months. He had made the mistake of telling Sarah in confidence that he rather liked the brunette girl. She felt it her duty as his best friend to set him up with somebody that she could get along with. Who better than a member of her own family?

"Aw, knock it off, Sarah. I like her and all that, but Jean is just, you know, a friend." He was simply echoing a line that they always traded. He had set her up on dates with guys from classes, and once with one of his distant cousins. While they enjoyed the company of their dates, there just never seemed to be anything more. Of course, they were still young. Time enough to meet the right person.

"Think about it, huh? I know that Jean would really like it, even as a gift from 'just a friend'." She looked at her watch and grabbed Evan's arm again. "We have to get back. Mom and Dad are going out to a party with Grandma and Grandpa. I promised Jean we'd have a movie night while they were gone."

The two kids ran out of the mall and caught the first bus to the Stoppable residence in one of Middleton's nicer neighborhoods. Evan said goodbye and went back to his own home, a few blocks away. He still hadn't found that gift for Ryan. Fortunately, last minute shopping was always a favored guy pastime.

The two girls enjoyed their videos, mostly chick flicks, like the new remake of "The Memo Pad". It was getting rather late, and both were starting to get worried. While still very active people, Mr. and Mrs. Possible were retired and tended not to spend late nights at parties anymore. If Sarah's parents hadn't been with them, they would have been even more concerned.

The ringing of the phone caught both girls a little off guard, and they giggled nervously as Sarah reached to pick it up.

"Hello? Stoppable Residence." Given her parents' careers, Sarah had learned at a very young age to answer the phone in a professional manner. Her cell phone was another matter.

"Sarah, this is Captain Hobble, of the Middleton Police department. There has been an accident, and your parents wanted me to call you. A car is on its way for you and Jean." Over the years, the police force had made a habit of keeping close relations with the Stoppable and Possible families. Captain Hobble was a frequent guest in their homes.

As she put the receiver back on its cradle, there was the distinctive blue flashing lights of a police cruiser outside. Both girls hurried to pull on their coats and boots, Sarah explaining what little she knew as they did.

Inside the car, Sarah closed her eyes, and, as her father and Aunt Hana had taught her, found her center. With her mind opened, she could sense her mother and father. Both were in an extremely emotional state. Kim's mind, in particular, was in chaos. Concentrating still farther, Sarah began to glow blue with her share of the Mystical Monkey Power. She looked through the eyes of her father, and heard through his ears.

There was a lot of commotion, and loud beeping and buzzing noises. People in surgical scrubs were rushing around.

Sarah opened her eyes with a gasp.

"What is it?" Jean was used to seeing her niece/sister using the gifts of the ancient power.

"It's awful, Jean! I can't... it's just so hard to see."

The brakes of the car squealed as the cruiser pulled up at the emergency entrance to the Middleton Memorial Hospital. The officer opened the rear door for the girls and ushered them in through the crowds of nurses and people waiting to be seen. By the time they had cleared the doors to the trauma unit, both Kim and Ron were waiting. They were both covered in blood, and Ron's left arm was in a sling.

"Jean, Sarah!" Kim rushed forward and grabbed both girls. She was sobbing heavily and broke out into a flood of tears. "They're gone. We did everything we could, but they're gone." The girls just held on to her as she shook. They had seen Kim sad, and scared, but never anything like this.

"It was a drunk driver girls." Jim and Tim came from a door behind Ron. "Your mom and dad stopped to help somebody with a flat tire, Sarah. A guy on his way home from a office party lost control of his car and smashed into Mom and Dad in your parents car." Jim walked over and took his little sister in his arms. "I'm sorry, Jean. The doctors did all they could."

At the cemetery a few days later, Sarah and Jean were both crying profusely. Evan Moore stood between the two of them, While he comforted Jean, he clutched onto Sarah's hand. She didn't hesitate for a moment to bury her face in his shoulder as the caskets were laid in the earth. Neither noticed the look that Ron and Kim exchanged, even through their own tears. They recognized that subtle connection their daughter was sharing. Many was the time they had felt it, without knowing what it was.

Jean was at first uncomfortable in the colonial house that her parents had built, and for two years, she lived with her sister and brother in law. As time went on, she returned to her family home, to live with her brothers, who were always there for her.

**January 1, 2028**

Ron and Kim Stoppable stood looking at the granite stone that bore the names of James and Anne Possible. Ron had his arm around her shoulders and occasionally gave her a small squeeze. Four years had not taken as much of the sting from the loss as one might have hoped. This year it was even harder to stand there, with so much to share.

"Mom, you would be so proud of Jean. She's been working so hard, volunteering, working with Sarah as part of the new Team Possible. She wants so much to be a doctor, like you were." Kim sniffled a little, as she spoke to somebody that she could only have faith was listening. "Sarah is growing up. Last night we came home and interrupted her and Evan wishing each other a happy new year. I couldn't help but think of you when I was talking with him in the gym."

Ron took his arm from around his wife's shoulder and stepped up to the marker. "Dad, I know now why you were so very angry and disappointed with me that night, so long ago.: He rubbed the back of his neck. "You were right. The shoe was finally on the other foot. You'll be pleased to know that Evan is the one, I know it, just like you did." He gave a little chuckle then. "Tim has told me that the garage has a diagram of a space probe on the wall, and that all of Jean's boyfriends get lessons in the mechanics of black holes."

Kim put her hand on his back and said quietly, "Thanks for being such good parents, Mom and Dad. Thanks for teaching us how."

Ron placed two pebbles on the top of the stone, and then, taking his wife's hand turned and walked back to the car parked several yards away.


End file.
